twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Caeli Oakenthorn
= Caeli Oakenthorn = Known Information Originally from the northern island of the Wilds, known as Eur to the other nations, Caeli is a young druidess of the Vicaul. She returned during the first month of the fourth year of Adelrune. In the midst of confusion and being attacked by shades, Caeli quickly formed a bond with Amon, whom she healed as he protected her from blades that night. Solace was a strange place, with larger buildings than she had ever seen and more people than she had encountered throughout her entire life, but with the guidance of Mistress Eluriel she learned enough to keep out of trouble. Caeli is known in town as a capable healer who is extremely loyal and protective of her friends, both in battle and in conflicts among the Returned. Her faith plays a large role in shaping her daily routine around her prayers, and during gatherings she can often be found at one of her altars or shrines as she tends to them and devotes her time to her many gods. Within months of her return, Caeli gained the reputation for being knowledgeable in all things plants and nature and is frequently sought out to identify a wide variety of strange alchemical and magical ingredients. This connection to nature led her to develop an odd friendship with the corrupt nature spirit Redthorn, whom she had a private arrangement with to plant trees in exchange for the safety of Solace. In the summer of the fifth year of Adelrune, a year after the arrangement was struck, Caeli released Redthorn from their agreement and allowed the spirit to attack Solace with the intention they would both die in an effort to cleanse the corrupted nature spirit. Redthorn died that night and was cleansed of her corruption, but it was the other Returned that worked together to save Caeli from a trip to Orphan. Status Caeli has two pins of status for being Headmistress of the Solace Guild of Academics. Caeli bears the Star of Kaelin in recognition for her assistance in creating Vanya Cuil, the potion that cures the Bloodrage Disease. Caeli served as proxy for the Lord Councilman Augden until he stepped down from the position. Allies * Amon Saccari * Augden * Laurel Bay * Corvus * Juniper Enemies * Strong dislike of Spira Rumors * "I heard Allerm paid a gold for a minstrel to express his love for Caeli during the third annual Tournament of Solace". * Caeli keeps a small container of strong, dark stout on her at all times. When the discussion around her tips too far toward the political, she often takes a nip or two. * The sudden Return of several followers of the Old Ways in the wake of Caeli's return have led many to suspect that she is more than she appears to be. Though opinions vary on whether she is an avatar of one of the Old Gods or just a powerful enough soul to act as a beacon to others of her faith, all are agreed that she is not a figure to be underestimated. * Caeli is a strong woman admired by most; this has seemed to attract the attention of Artemis Flynn, who is said to be her hidden lover. This may have caused a conflict with her potential interest in Amon, the center of a love triangle between her and the Effendal, Laurel Bay. * It has been said that half the library of the Guild of Academics is filled with the stories of Artemis Flynn by Caeli's own design. * Some have heard Caeli mention that the change in her hair color, from a brown when she first returned to a vivid blue, happened as a result of an alchemy accident while she was researching a particularly deadly flower in the spring of the fifth year of Adelrune. * It has been rumored that since the meeting of Keelin's father Caeli has been carefully watched. * Caeli's unexpected friendship with Redthorn has made some people question her devotion to Solace, and it did not go unnoticed that Caeli stood beside Redthorn in a recent fight against the Returned in Port Frey. Quotes * "Listen to the words of the Gods and honor them always, else you will suffer their wrath." Character Inspirations * Excalibur from the Starz show 'Camelot'. * Background inspiration from BBC's 'Merlin' Soundtrack * Touch the Sky * Colors of the Wind